Reference Books
A place to plop suggestions for books. Perhaps organize with the individual content areas? North Holland's Handbook Series * Handbook of Computational Economics (Vol 1 & 2), ** http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/handbooks/15740021 (Volume 2 is Catherine Dibble's recommendation for ABMs) * Handbook of Game Theory with Economic Applications, ** http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/handbooks/15740005 * Handbook of Social Choice and Welfare, ** http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/handbooks/15740110 * Handbook of Econometrics, ** http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/handbooks/15734412 * Handbook of Statistics (25 volumes!) ** http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/handbooks/01697161 Numerous Suggestions from C. Dibble * Microeconomic Theory and Game Theory ** Microeconomic Theory *** Andreu Mas-Colell, Michael D. Whinston, and Jerry R. Green ** Axiomatic Bargaining Theory with a Variable Number of Agents *** William Thomson and Terje Lensberg ** An Evolutionary Theory of Economic Change *** Richard R. Nelson and Sidney G. Winter ** "Designing Economic Mechanisms" *** Leonid Hurwicz and Stanley Reiter ** "Repeated Games and Reputations: Long Run Relationships" *** George J. Mailath and Larry Samuelson * Spatial and/or Evolutionary Game Theory ** Evolution of the Social Contract *** Brian Skyrms ** The Stag Hunt and the Evolution of Social Structure *** Brian Skyrms ** Individual Strategy and Social Structure *** H. Peyton Young ** "Strategic Learning and Its Limits" *** H. Peyton Young ** Evolution and the Theory of Games *** John Maynard Smith ** Evolutionary Game Theory *** Jo:rgen W. Weibull ** Evolution, Games, and Economic Behavior *** Fernando Vega-Redondo * Diffusion Processes ** How Hits Happen *** Winslow Farrell ** The Tipping Point: How Little Things Can Make a Big Difference *** Macolm Gladwell (Boston: Little, Brown, and Company, 2000) ** Innovation Diffusion as a Spatial Process *** Torsten Hagerstrand (The original classic on diffusion processes.) * Water, Climate, Ecosystem Degradation, and the general Co-Evolution of Human and Ecological Systems ** Complexity and Ecosystem Management: The Theory and Practice of Multi-Agent Systems *** Marco A. Janssen, Editor *** See also Marco's chapter in Leigh Tesfatsion's ACE book ** Navigating Social-Ecological Systems: Building Resilience for Complexity and Change *** Fikret Berkes, Johan Golding, and Carl Folke, Editors ** Linking Social and Ecological Systems: Management Practices and Social Mechanisms for Building Resilience *** Fikret Berkes and Carl Folke, Editors ** Panarchy *** Lance H. Gunderson and C.S. Holling ** Ecosystems and Human Well-Being: A Framework for Assessment *** Millenium Ecosystem Assessment ** Modelling Global Change: The Art of Integrated Assessment Modeling *** Marco Janssen ** Silent Spring *** Rachel Carson ** When the Rivers Run Dry: Weather--The Defining Crisis of the Twenty-First Century *** Fred Pearce ** The Weather Makers: How Man Is Changing the Climate and What It Means for Life on Earth *** Tim Flannery * Inequality ** The Work of Nations: Preparing Ourselves for 21st-Century Capitalism *** Robert B. Reich *** This has my nomination for one of the most important books of the 21st Century. It addresses the driving forces behind inequality, conflict, terrorism, and ecosystem degradation. This is a longer version of I'll Be Short and is well worth reading. ** Inequality Reexamined *** Amartya Sen * Complex Systems, Path Dependence, and Lock-In ** Thomas Schelling *** Micromotives and Macrobehavior *** The Strategy of Conflict ** Increasing Returns and Path Dependence in the Economy *** W. Brian Arthur (1994) *** See also his ~1992 paper in Scientific American for an excellent summary. * Computational Laboratories, Scientific Method, and Inference ** Agent-Based Computational Economics *** Leigh Tesfatsion and Kenneth L. Judd, Editors (2006) *** See top of this page *** Also: http://www.econ.iastate.edu/tesfatsi/hbace.htm ** Agent-Based Computational Demography *** Francesco C. Billari and Alexia Prskawetz, Editors ** The Complexity of Cooperation *** Robert Axelrod